shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Royal
'Introduction' Tim Royal is the captain of the Mammoth Pirates. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes He has super human strength, super human speed, and super human endurance. He has mastered all 6 Rokushiki techniques and is capable of using Life Return. He only uses the Life Return technique Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin to make his hybrid mammoth form much easier to move around in. According to Fukurou, he has a Doriki of 4150. Weapons He has no weapons. Devil Fruits Tim has eaten the Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mammoth. Haki He has mastered Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki and is an amateur at Haoshoku Haki. 'Relationships' Family Uncle Tom He is not Tim's uncle by blood and Tim knows that but Tim still loves his uncle even if they aren't blood related. His uncle is very respectable of Tim and his actions. Whatever Tim does, Tom will always be on Tim's side even if Tim had commited crimes. He trusts Tim decisions and lets Tim does whatever he wants. Crew Others Rob Lucci Lucci was the one to teach Tim the basics of all the techniques of Rokushiki and when Tim had mastered all the techniques, Lucci taught him Rokuogan. Lucci had taught Tim a lot and even though he doesn't show it, he does care for Tim. Kaku After Lucci taught Tim the basics of Rankyaku, Kaku took over and helped Tim train to improve his Rankyaku. Kaku and Tim seem to have the most fun together. When they aren't training, Kaku would take him around the island to play games and do other sorts of activity. Kaku does care for Tim like a little brother and shows his affection, unlike Lucci. Jyabura After Lucci taught Tim the basics of Tekkai and Blueno helped Tim train to improve his Tekkai, Jyabura took over and taught him to use Tekkai Kenpo. Jyabura and Tim argue and fight constantly over almost anything (like Buggy and Shanks). Even though Jyabura acts like he doesn't care for Tim, he actually does but just doesn't show his affection. Blueno After Lucci taught Tim the basics of Tekkai, Blueno took over and helped Tim train to improve his Tekkai. Blueno and Tim have a strange relationship, mainly due to the fact that Blueno has no idea how to take care of a kid and gets so nervous that he justs doesn't even talk to Tim to avoid hurting his feelings by saying anything bad. All in all, Blueno, like the rest, does care for Tim even if he doesn't show it. Kumadori Instead of training Tim to improve his Rokushiki, Kumadori taught him Life Return instead. Even though Tim knows Life Return, he never uses it because he thinks that Life Return isn't good for fighting. Tim liked Kumadori before any of the other CP9 members at the begginning because he thought Kumadori looked funny and wants to be just like him. He and Kumadori acts like to little kids whenever they are together. He also gained a habit of copying whatever Kumadori does, which pisses off Jyabura. Fukuro After Lucci taught Tim the basics of Soru and Shigan, Fukuro took over and helped Tim train to improve his Soru and Shigan. He thinks of Fukuro as weird because he has a zipper on his mouth but doesn't stay quiet about anything. He usually go to Fukuro to tell him his secrets and feelings about anything and Fukuro blabs about it to everybody. Tim would get frustrated at Fukuro for doing and and fight with him a lot but he intentionally tells Fukuro first so that Fukuro would tell everybody else and everyone can help him with his problems. Kalifa Kalifa, being the weakest of the CP9, did not train Tim at all because Tim refused to spar with a female which pisses off Kalifa sometimes. Tim is respectful to females and at a young age, vowed to never hit one. Kalifa thinks that that is garbage and would egg Tim on to spar with her for training which Tim never did. Kalifa acts like a big sister to him. 'History' Meeting the CP9 Tim had lived happily with his parents on Tusk Island in South Blue. Tim had eaten the Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mammoth sometime during his childhood. His parents were very adventerous and when Tim turned 7, his parents brought Tim along with them towards the Grand Line because they wanted to explore the world. During the trip towards Reverse Mountain to get to the Grand Line, 3 men in a dinghy started sailing towards their ship. Tim's parents noticed them and felt something bad was going to happen so they told Tim to hide. Tim went and hide in a crate. The 3 men sailed up to their ship and came onboard. They declared that they were pirates and that they are going to take the ship for themselves. They took out guns and Tim's dad push Tim's mom out of the way and took on multiple bullet wounds. Tim's mom was screamed out and the 3 men grabbed her and cut her neck. Tim ran out and transformed into a human/mammoth hybrid and punched on of the men in the stomach and that man flew of the ship. The other 2 didn't have a chance to react and got punched out themselves. The former CP9 members Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Blueno, Kumadori, Fukuro, and Kalifa were sailing towards a secret island that belongs to the World Government in South Blue because they had heard that that the CP9 Chief Spandam was hiding there. While sailing towards that secret island, they saw 3 men flying towards them. Lucci put out his hand and caught one of the men by the head and the rest of the CP9 just dodged the other men. The CP9 were curious as to why people were flying towards them so they started sailing towards the direction the men came flying from. The sailed up to Tim's parents' ship and saw the Tim crying over 2 corpse. Tim turned around and noticed Lucci standing behind him. Still enraged, Tim transformed back into the human/mammoth hybrid which surprised the CP9 and tried to punch Lucci. Lucci used Tekkai to block the punch and used Soru to get behind Tim. Before Tim could react, Lucci knocked him out. When Tim woke up, he noticed he was lying in a cave near a fire. He saw Lucci sitting there playing with Hattori. He saw Kaku and Jyabura walking in with firewood while arguing. He knew that he was too weak to even think about fighting with Lucci so he just sat up quietly. He looked behind him and saw the rest of the CP9. After a conversation with some of them, Fukuro had said that they made a grave for Tim's parents. Tim stood up and Lucci lead himto the graves. When Tim saw the graves, he fell to his knees and started sobbing. Lucci grabbed Tim by the collar and gave him a speech about being a man and that he needed to toughen up. Lucci then offered to train Tim and teach him Rokushiki. The rest of the CP9 who were spying on them jumped out of their hiding spots and started to yell at Lucci about why that was a bad idea and how they were going to get revenge on Spandam. During all the yelling, Tim answered yes which surprised the CP9 evenmore. Lucci had actually taken a liking to Tim. 'Quotes' 'Trivia' 'Related Articles' 'External Links' FanFiction Story --> One Piece: The Next Pirate King Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Rokushiki User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User